


Twenty Questions

by CrowKing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 20 Questions, Everyones Drunk, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Truth or Dare, secret girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: The Avengers and Revengers are playing a game of truth or dare until Loki gets caught in a dare. What happens after everyone finds out about his secret girlfriend?





	Twenty Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Hey Crowking! First, I have a request if that's alright! :D Request: Thor, Valkyrie, Bruce and the rest of the Avengers finding out Loki has a lady friend during a game of truth or dare and trying to find out what she's like through a game of 20 questions to which Loki begrudgingly agrees to. This leads to her arrival (at the said casual party like at the beginning of Age of Ultron) only to find out she's an absolute dork™ who likes superheroes and hugs and her superheroine icons. (beets1bears1battlestargalactica)

“Peaches,” Valkyrie said. “I don’t like the texture.”

“What?!” Thor exclaimed. “They’re delicious!”

“They’re slimy and gross…much like some company here.” Valkyrie’s pointed stare directed at Loki and Tony. Loki cracked a smile while Tony rolled his eyes.

“Come on, this is truth or dare! Not some kindergarten game. Let’s hear some REAL questions.” Tony gulped down his drink for more liquid courage. He took Bruce’s drink and poured more for both of them. “Truth or Dare, Bruce?”

“Truth,” he said with a smile. Tony smirked. He had the perfect question.

“Did you enjoy beating Loki up like that?” Tony laid it all out for him. Thor, Valkyrie, and Loki sharply turned to wait for his response. Bruce let out a nervous chuckle, very aware of the two gods staring back at him.

“Well-well I-I uhm,” Bruce took a big swig of his drink. “I guess you could say it was fun.” Loki’s slow grin was not gone unnoticed by him.

“So you agree?” he asked.

“I agree?” Bruce said confused. 

“You agree that there’s a certain type of enjoyment from hurting others,” Loki said aloud. Steve stood up immediately, but Tony stopped him from going forward. Loki continued. “You were my best chance and my biggest mistake, Dr. Banner.”

“You’re so heartless,” Steve commented first. His glaring eyes bore into Loki’s. Loki cracked another smile. Thor held his shoulder back, keeping him pinned to the seat.

“Careful, Loki,” Thor tightened his grip. “I might let them get you.” 

“I’m not completely heartless,” Loki defended himself. 

“Prove it, terrorist!” Natasha shouted. Already very drunk and loud, Natasha enjoyed all the drama she could get. She also very much enjoyed Valkyrie’s lap as her legs draped over it. “Truth or dare?”

Loki saw her challenge and took a swig of his Asgardian drink. “Dare.”

“If you’re not heartless, then kiss the prettiest girl in this room.” Natasha challenged. Valkyrie, Natasha, and Pepper all looked to Loki now for his reaction. His core tightened and he gulped. 

“Well, I—

“Oh, I see,” Natasha interrupted with a big smile on her face. “I change the dare then.”

“Is she allowed to do that?” Steve asked. Pepper waved him off.

“Yes, I’m the Judge. I say it’s allowed.”

Natasha sat up, removing her legs from Valkyrie’s lap. She frowned slightly, but that faded when Natasha’s smirk turned absolutely delicious. 

“Loki, kiss the prettiest boy in the room.”

The room went silent. Loki’s face changed from different shades of red. He let out a breathy laugh. 

“Well, see the thing is—

“So, you’re not doing the dare.” Natasha sat back, claiming her own victory. Loki held up his hands.

“I can’t do the dare. I’m-I’m-I just can’t,” Loki defended himself. Thor cocked an eyebrow and walked to the bar, giving himself a different Midgardian drink. He didn’t feel any of its effects, but he enjoyed the taste of the fruiter ones. Thor knew his brother better than anyone in the room. He understood how tricky and how sexual he was. 

“What do you mean?” Thor asked.

“What?” Loki said.

“You would kiss anyone in this room given the chance. Why give up that chance now?” Thor let the question hang in the air. Valkyrie and Natasha sat at the edge of their seats, taking sips of their drinks. Tony and Bruce stood frozen, but highly interested. Steve sighed as he put his face in his hands secretly wondering how he got here in the first place. Natasha quickly texted Laura at home because Clint was missing the fuck out.

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes. “I have a girlfriend.”  
Tony and Bruce spat out their drinks. Natasha speed texted Laura and included several emojis. Valkyrie had the biggest smile on her face like she just discovered her new favorite topic. Thor’s face dropped. Steve looked into the distance like he was on an episode of the Office.

“Oh, we’re talking about this,” Valkyrie set her drink down.

“Whoa, whoa, we’re playing truth or dare!” Tony snapped back to reality. 

“Overruled. 20 questions it is.” Pepper smiled with something malicious in her.

“No, we’re not doing that. As Tony said, his game. Truth or dare.”

“So where did you meet her?” Valkyrie asked.

“What’s her name? Does she work here?” Natasha went off.

“How come you never told me?” Thor spilled out another question. Loki held up his hands again. He rose out of his seat.

“We’re not doing this. We’re not talking about this. I’m leaving.” Loki began to leave until a very big and very strong hammer pinned him to the seat. A tightness spread across his chest and Loki rolled his eyes. “Thor—

“Loki, you’re going to answer my questions.” Thor demanded, margarita in hand. Loki deeply sighed and eyes the rest of the party. He was in for it. He shouldn’t have come, but Y/N encouraged him to go. ‘Go have fun with your brother and your friends’. Oh yeah. This was definitely fun. 

“20 questions. That’s all you all have. I’ll answer honestly.” Loki said.

“Even sexual ones?” Valkyrie teased.

“19 questions.” Loki answered.

“Alright. Alright,” Tony walked to the middle of the room. “We gotta use this wisely, okay? First question. Do we know her?”

“No, you don’t know her. She doesn’t work here.” Loki answered.

Bruce stepped forward and sat across from Loki. Genuinely curious, he asked, “Your freedom is very limited. If not here, then where did you meet her?”

“The library,” Loki looked down. Thor snorted. Loki immediately sent him a glare. “You laugh, brother?”

“No, it’s just—of course you’d meet her in a library,” Thor covered up his laughter. “Well, if it’s my turn, what’s her favorite book?” Loki smiled at the genuine question. Given the uncomfortable circumstance, Loki always appreciated his brother’s authenticity. 

“I believe she favors the author Jane Austen. A Midgardian author. She writes romance,” Loki answered. 

“She’s a romantic?” Steve said, surprised. “Wouldn’t you want someone more your speed?”

“She is my speed. You just don’t know me as well as you think you do, Captain Rogers. Fifteen questions.”

“That counts as a question?” Steve commented. Pepper nodded.

“It technically was a question about her. Fifteen questions.” She enjoyed her time as a judge. Loki nodded gratefully her way.

Natasha held up her finger. She read from her phone screen. “Clint and Laura wanna know if she knows who you really are.” 

“Yes,” Loki nodded. “She knows exactly who I am. She wasn’t here to see the Incident, but she was there for Malekith.”

“She was—

Thor stopped himself from asking another question. His younger brother was tricky. He chose his words more carefully. 

“She was in university when we fought him. What did she study?”

“Library Science, English, and History,” Loki answered. Tony made a sound.

“Triple major. He scored himself a smart cookie. Then again, smart, Midgardian girls must be a family thing, right?’ He directed the question at Thor. He chuckled.

“I guess so,” he reacted, shrugging. “How long has this been going on exactly?” 

“For the better part of the year,” Loki bit his lip. 

“Can the judge ask a question?” Pepper asked.

“I’ll allow it.” Loki beckoned for her to continue. Pepper sat with the girls on the couch. She shared a look with them before turning to Loki and asking her question.

“Why hide her? If you truly care about her, how come you never told your own brother?

“I do care for her, some say too much. I wanted to protect her. Should anything happen. I’m sure you’re familiar with that concept Stark and Rogers?” Loki said. Both Tony and Steve felt something in his words hit their core. He had a point whether they liked it or not.

“Alright, my turn.” Valkyrie finished the rest of her Asgardian drink. “Have you slept with her yet?”

Annoyed, Loki answered. “Ten questions.”

Tony scoffed at Valkyrie for wasting a question. He walked closer to Loki. “Is she nice?”

“Oh, get mad at me for asking about sex, but then you ask a stupid question like that!” Valkyrie scoffed at Tony. She deepened her voice to mock him. “Is she nice?”

“It’s a valid question! He’s killed thousands of people. She’s way too smart. I’d like to know if he’s dating a serial killer or not.”

“Tony!” Pepper called him out. Loki chuckled and waved it off.

“Don’t apologize, Stark. After all, she very well could be.” Loki’s face twisted into something sinister. Bruce felt a chill slowly creep up his spine. Before Tony could waster another question, Bruce interrupted him.

“Where did you take her for the first date?”

The girls on the couch swooned at Bruce’s question, including Valkyrie who smiled and patted her heart. Loki smiled at another genuine question he didn’t mind answering.

“With SHIELD’s approval, she took me to a favorite coffee shop of hers and played board games. It was so different, but incredibly intimate.” Loki gave him a half-smile.

“Wait, SHEILD knew about this?” Tony asked.

“I was the one to request a meeting with Nick Fury. I explained to him what the situation was, and he and I came to an agreement of sorts.”

“Son of a bitch,” Tony reacted. 

“Language,” Steve pointed out.

“Clint and Laura want to know why she likes you!” Natasha shouted.

“She’s said that I remind her of an Austen hero of hers.”

“Which one?” Pepper asked. 

“Uhm. I believe she told me a Mr. Brandon?” Loki tried to remember, but the name did not come back to him.

Pepper shook her head. “No, you mean Mr. Darcy.” Bruce snapped his fingers.

“Yeah, I can see that,” Bruce nodded.

“You read those books?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, and if you did, you’d have a better relationship with her,” he jabbed at both Tony and Pepper. Natasha snorted, hiding her face in Valkyrie’s chest.

“Do you love her?” Steve asked out of nowhere. He leaned forward.

“I do. Am I still heartless to you, Rogers?” 

Steve nodded. “How do you know you love her?”

Loki looked to the floor and back up to Steve. “We planned a lovely evening for our four month anniversary until she fell sick. I begged Fury to let me stay over to take care of her. Due to my good behavior, they let me. We spent our four month anniversary in her bed watching our favorite shows together. She fell asleep on top of me. Her hands wrapped around me. I never felt so wanted. So loved. I had only hoped to be worthy of her one day.”

Steve nodded and thought of Peggy. “No, Loki. You’re not heartless.”

“Do you plan to wed her?” Thor asked, his hands gripped onto the couch. Clearly, he was more than excited that his younger brother was in love.

Loki chuckled. “We haven’t gone that far, but I suppose the idea isn’t out of the question.”

“Is she a freak?” Valkyrie shouted.

“Two more questions.” Loki narrowed his eyes at her.

“Can I meet her?” Thor asked. Tony stepped in.

“No, can we all meet her?”

After two arguments, three thrown drinks, and several more text messages with Laura, Loki broke down and agreed to bring his secret girlfriend to the next big party Tony threw. When the party came, everyone watched the door and waited for Loki to arrive. Steve and Tony stood next to each other and intensely watched the door.

“Mr. Stark—

“Not now,” Tony waved off his assistant. Loki walked through the door wearing another designer black suit. A very bouncy young lady in a matching designer black dress followed him. Steve and Thor started to smile. Loki guided her by her hand towards the Avengers. Just steps before they could reach them. Loki took one look at them and then turned to her.

They whispered intensely between each other and then Loki approached them. 

“Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Y/N.” Loki introduced her. Steve nudged Tony. Loki turned to his girlfriend. “Y/N, this is Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Dr. Bruce Banner—

“Captain America!” Y/N squealed and ran up to him. “Is it alright if I hug you?”

“Y/N, what did I just say?” Loki raised his hands to his face. Steve laughed.

“Of course! Bring it in!” Steve hugged Y/N quickly, and then she moved onto Tony.

“I think you’re brilliant. Hulk-I mean-Bruce! I just read your new paper on anger and channeling it in healthy ways!” Y/N bounced to every Avenger complimenting them not just on their heroic deeds, but on their person.

“This dress is co cute!” Y/N told Natasha. She smiled at her genuinely.

“Would you like to go shopping sometime?” Natasha asked. 

“No you won’t,” Loki attempted to step in. Natasha glared at him.

“Oh yes, we will,” she corrected him. Loki turned to see Tony counting out bills to give to Steve. Bruce joined Natasha’s and Y/N’s conversation about their missions. Thor patted his young brother’s back.

“She’s lovely,” he told him. Loki shook his head.

“She’s—

“Very excited,” Thor finished for him. Thor snorted with his brother. “So she enjoys superheroes, I see?”

Loki sighed, looking at Y/N excitedly bouncing up and down with Steve and Tony when they showed her JARVIS. “She loves them.”


End file.
